sguniversewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These rules can be changed at ANY time. As a general rule, anything is permitted that is not forbidden, but in case of uncertainties refer to rule number 2 in the section Enforcement Please keep in mind that all accounts are closely monitored, and we do catch the cheaters. see Banned users list ILLEGAL: *1) Attempting to Hack/Packet the server or Abusing security holes (if any). *2) Repeatedly refreshing pages to slow the server.Logged In *3) Using auto refresh to stay Logged In. *4) ONLY ONE ACCOUNT per person. Having more than one account because you have more than one computer or because a friend registered an account and gave it to you is cheating. *5) Having a friend or relative create an account just to "feed"/benefit your account in any way (not just sending resources) with little or no intention by the friend or relative to play this game at any point in time, is considered multi accounting and is deemed cheating. *6) Sharing passwords with other people and logging into accounts that are not yours. *7) Using cross server trades, using goods on other online games to trade with for goods on this game. *8) Having an account with the sole purpose of selling resources/offering services for real currency, Real Life services or goods on other online games when there is little or no intention to honestly play the game as it is meant to be. *9) Creating your own cash market where there is no intention to honestly play the game as it is meant to be. *10) Abusing bugs/exploits that affect the balance of the game, or knowing about them and not reporting them to admins and/or posting on the forum. If your account is affected by this (such as money appearing out of nowhere) then please refrain of doing anything to your account and contact game mods/admin asap. *11) Purchasing, Selling or Using "bugged" resources (bugged means aquired via a cheat or a bug in the code knowingly or unknowingly). If you see someone with alot of gold, which at the point in time seems unreasonable to be owned by any player (Such as 1 tril gold, when the highest incomes in the game are a few hundred milions only), then report him asap to the admin/game mods and/or post on the forum. Attacking that person even with the intention to steal and use/sell this "bugged" gold constitutes a breach of rules. (This happens rarely if ever but due to the length and complexity of the code it is not possible to exclude the possibility of this happening and we rather warn you to be careful who you trade with or who you attack than having to make unnecesary rollbacks or banning accounts. For your own security if a trade seems too good to be true there is likely something wrong with it). *12) Posting your link anywhere where it is not permitted or bothering people with it in any way (via mass e-mails for example) *13) Trying to hack into other player's accounts, or in any other way attempt to gain access to their accounts. *14) Using a script/program or ANY AUTOMATED PROCESS. *15) Using proxy servers to generate fake hits. *16) Using scripts that fetch information off the TDW website. *17) Registering an email address that is not yours. *18) Signing up with false email addresses. Enforcement: *1) If you are caught doing any of the above, your account will either be suspended or terminated. *2) What is important is not the wording of these rules but their intention/spirit (Which is to make the game fair and balanced to all players). Any attempt to bend or bypass these rules, without first contacting the game admin/mods asking for clarification, will be considered a breach of rules and may very well result in your account being subject to suspension or termination. *3) If you get caught trying to Hack/Packet or Abuse the server, you will be banned and your ISP will be contacted. Be warned! *4) Please note that in this site there is many anti bots defences and hacking attempts logs, Be warned!